Typically, a raw gemstone, i.e., a gemstone as found in its natural state has a highly irregular geometry and includes many contaminations. A series of steps are involved in processing the raw gemstone to obtain a finished gemstone. Major steps involved in the processing can include planning, cleaving or sawing, bruting, polishing, and final inspection. Usually, during the planning process, which is carried out before the actual processing of the gemstone is carried out, one or more three-dimensional profiles of the raw gemstone are obtained. Further, from among the various profiles, one shape for the finished gemstone to be cut from the raw gemstone is selected, for example, based on a customer preference. Once the shape of the gemstone is finalized, the gemstone is further put through the above mentioned operations.
In the field of gemstone processing, precise processing of the gemstone according to the selected shape is important, particularly, in case of precious gemstones, such as diamonds, where the monetary value of the gemstone depends on its size and clarity. To achieve precise processing of a diamond, predetermined marking are formed on the surface of the diamond prior to the cutting operations, and the actual processing of the gemstone is performed in accordance with the markings.
With recent advancement in technology, various automated machines, such as computer numerical controlled (CNC) machines, are employed for processing and finishing raw gemstone. In such machines the three-dimensional profile of the gemstone can be either obtained in the form of a predetermined profile, or the automated machine can create the profile(s). Once the profile is obtained, the machine can select one of the shapes of the finished gemstone or allow the user to decide a final shape for the gemstone. Once the profile is selected, the machine performs the different operations on the gemstone. Such machines are usually configured to process one gemstone at a time. Once the processing of one gemstone is completed, the gemstone is dismounted and another gemstone is mounted on the machine for processing.